S.D.F.N.E.O.
S.D.F.N.E.O. is the second episode of Eyeview. Synopsis After surviving the kidnap of Logan Carlson, Matias was saved by a secret agent. This is Lewis Stanton, leader of the S.D.F.N.E.O. (Special Department For Non-Earth Operations). He wants Matias to work for him, so they can use his powers. Matias doesn't knows what to do. He still has school and taking this step goes a bit too fast. However, he fastly finds out that Logan Carlson and Rachel Lawrence also want him and he has no other chance than joining Stanton's secret organization. On the same time, Matias and Scott keep using the powers on school although Stanton doesn't wants it. Logan sends Rachel one more time to get Matias on his side, but he fastly finds out that things won't work out as he wants. Plot Matias is looking at the man, who said hello him. He asks: "Who are you?" The man says: "I'm Lewis Stanton, leader of S.D.F.N.E.O. Special Department For Non-Earth Operations. I'm going to help you." Matias asks: "I'm Non-Earth?" Lewis says: "No, but your powers are Non-Earth." Matias asks: "How do you know about my powers?" Lewis says: "I will show you something." They walk to a big a screen. It shows a map with all Non-Earth perceptions. Lewis continues: "As you can see, we see every Non-Earth perceptions on this screen. All the time when you used your powers, we could see you." Matias says: "Then make sure that idiot who kidnapped me won't get this." Lewis says: "That sadly already happened." Matias says: "Oh that's why you all knew about me." Lewis says: "I started following you and very fast found out about your powers. How did you got the liquid in your eyes?" Matias explains: "I was just walking at a transition when an accident happened. Some liquid that was in a barrel came in my eyes." Lewis says: "We call these liquid Seenon. A very special liquid from other planets. I wondered how Logan got it." Matias asks: "Logan is the man who kidnapped me?" Lewis answers: "Yes, he is my biggest rival for the last few years." Matias asks: "But why did you brought me here?" Lewis answers: "I want you to join my secret organization. You have very special powers that are useful on so many different places." Matias starts laughing softly and says: "I didn't knew that these powers would be so special that you all want me." Lewis asks: "But, will you join us? I can help you using the powers for a good purpose. I will also try to make you even better." Matias asks: "How do you mean better?" Lewis says: "I believe the powers you have now are just a start, with more of these liquid you can do even more with your eyes. You believe it or not, but I thinkk you are one of the special persons where this liquid works on." Matias says: "It all sounds very attractive, but I have to think about it." Lewis says: "I didn't expected you to say yes already. I want the answer tomorrow." Matias says: "Okay fine." Lewis says: "Never join Logan's team, he will make a test person of you." Matias says: "I want to know more about this Logan. Who is the girl that is working for her?" Lewis explains: "Her name is Rachel Lawrence. She is already working so long for him. I think that he saw her when she was like 6 years old and kidnapped her. He brainwashed her and she couldn't remember anything. He act like she was his little sister." Matias asks: "Can't we get her on our side?" Lewis says: "I don't think that is ever going to happen. First, she was meant to be a test person like all others, but he fell in love with her when she was older and made her his henchman. That girl can't be saved anymore." Matias says: "That's sad. But, I have to go my home, my mother will be anxious." Lewis says: "Allright, I will see you tomorrow." Matias says: "I will come to you after I'm done with school." After he said that, he walks out of the secret base and walks back to home. That evening, Logan is still angry about what happened. He says mutiple times: "How could we lose him to that stupid Stanton!" Rachel has nothing to say. Logan says: "You will kidnap him tomorrow one more time and this time I will make sure he will come on our side." Rachel says: "Okay that's good." Logan comes closer to her and says: "Don't listen to any stupid shit he says, he lies to you. I'm your family, they won't treat you as good as I did." Rachel says: "You mean that boy? Why shall I listen to him?" Logan says: "Good, that is what I want to hear." The next day, Matias goes to school again. Everything goes normal. Ethan and Aaron are annoying again. Aaron wants to fix Alicia. Matias has always think he loves her. During, the English lesson, he is writing small letters to her. Mr. Stephens sees it and says: "What is standing on those letters?" Aaron looks very surprised and says: "Nothing." Mr. Stephens picks up a letter and laughs. He says: "Aaron and Alicia will become a couple!" The whole class is laughing. Scott also really likes it. Matias doesn't cares much about it. He is thinking about after school. Shall he take the job of Lewis Stanton, or not? He still doesn't knows it. It is Thursday and they have Gym. During the gym lesson, Scott is watching the whole time at Michelle. Matias starts laughing a bit and says: "Can you see it?" Scott says: "Yes, she is so hot. And when she is sporting, it makes her even hotter." They are playing basketball, Matias isn't good in it and Scott doesn't really cares. Ethan wants to attract the hot girls and shows that he is very good in basketball. Alicia is also very good in basketball and Ethan always tries to beat her. Aaron takes the side of Alicia, because he wants her to beat his friend. Kevin is not so good in gym and Ethan always laughs when he does something bad. When all lessons are over, Scott joins Matias when he opens his locker to get out his jacket. Some minutes later, Michelle walks to her locker, when sees Matias and Scott standing at Matias's locker, she starts talking to them. She says: "Hey Matias and Scott. I will give a party next weekend. Do you want to come?" Scott fastly says: "Yes of course!" Matias doubts a bit. Michelle says: "Matias, you also want to come?" Matias says: "I will try to come, but I can't promise anything." Michelle says: "You will tell me it on Whatsapp if you can't come?" Matias says: "Yes I will." After it, they all go to back home. Scott steps into the school bus. Matias says to him that he has to do something and they say goodbye to each other. Matias walks to the secret base of Lewis Stanton. During the walk, he is still doubting what he should do. He also think he hears something. He uses his powers to take a look and sees that Rachel is looking at her. He stops walking. He screams: "I know you are a looking at me. You will try to kidnap me once again?" Rachel says: "I will try to." Matias laughs and says: "Aren't you tired of doing what Logan wants?" He fastly finds out that she ignores his question. He walks to the place where she is. He uses his powers while walking to it and sees that she is just sitting there without doing anything. He says: "Come with me, I can give you a better home." Rachel asks: "How do you want to do that?" Matias says: "You are a slave of Logan, I can free you from him." It makes Rachel a bit angry and she says: "No, you can't free me from him." After she said that, she starts attacking him and they have small fight. Fastly after it, Lewis Stanon and some other agents of the S.D.F.N.E.O. are standing. Stanton says: "Surrender Lawrence, you won't get him." Rachel says: "No, I can't fail. I have to get him!" After she said that, one of the agents shoots on her. She falls on the ground after being hitten. Matias says: "Why did you do that?" Lewis says: "These bullets only make her unconscious. When she wakes up, she can return to Logan." Matias says: "We have to bring her to you secret base. I want to get her on the good side." The agents are very surprised that he said that. Lewis says: "And what if she will escape? She will return to Logan and tell him the location of our secret base." Matias says: "Then put her in a very guarded prison." Lewis says: "Oh god. Did you know that we have had her as a prisoner already multiple times and we never got her on the good side again? It will also fail this time." Matias says: "I don't care." and he grabs her body. He feels that she weights very less. Logan gives her very less food. When they are at the secret base, Matias finds out that it is actually in the basement of a normal house somewhere in the city. They throw her in a prison. When Matias is alone with her, he says: "I will get you on the good side. I promise you." After it, he goes to Stanton's office. He asks: "And have you made your choice?" Matias answers: "I will take the job." Lewis says: "Good choice, I can help you with your powers and you have your job for the future. Do your parents know about this?" Matias says: "I didn't told them it yet." Lewis says: "It is better if you don't tell them about it." Matias says: "I have to lie to them all the time?" Lewis says: "I don't want them to know about this." Matias says: "Okay fine." Meanwhile, Logan found out that Rachel isn't coming back. He says: "They kidnapped her like always. That they still keep trying it. It also means that the boy joined Stanton's side. That's ashamingly. They take my girl and my boy." Some of their agents are standing at them. One of them asks: "What shall we do to return agent Lawrence?" Logan answers: "Nothing, I have found the right person to this." Out of nowhere, someone comes inside the room. He also has the Seenon on himself. He says: "Captain Seenon reporting." Logan says: "Kill Matias Rankin and bring agent Lawrence back to me. Now!!!!!!!!!" Without saying something, Captain Seenon leaves the room, preparing himself to do the job. Cast *Patrick Schwarzenegger as Mathias Rankin/Eyeview *Tyler Elliot Burke as Scott Mullen *Sarah Elizabeth Johnston as Michelle Jenkins *Darren Criss as Ethan Parks *Mark L. Young as Aaron Evans *Blanca Suarez as Alicia Dawson *Christian Slater as Lewis Stanton *Daveigh Chase as Rachel Lawrence *Jai Courtney as Logan Carlson Special Guest Stars *Liam James as Kevin Jacobs *Diego Luna as Charlie Stephens *Jack O'Connell as Vince Price/Captain Seenon Category:Episodes Category:Eyeview